Dive into Remembrance
by Scyithe
Summary: [Set after KH2] Running, running, running away. Lose it, search, find it. A girl with no recollection of her past meets with the Keybearer... or once Keybearer. When Sora somehow loses the Keyblade, how is she the key to its return and retrieval?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Memories of One's Heart**

A lone figure sat on the floor, legs tucked against her small figure, arms wrapped around them, chin supported on her knees. Empty, poignant jade eyes skimmed over the area around, never stopping until they reached a barred door. They stopped on sight, examining the barred door for any way… any way to _break through and run free_.

Splattered in blood were her clothes, a simple black dress reaching inches above her knees, stopping just below her thighs. Her long hair, reaching inches below her shoulders to reach a little above mid-back was naturally a mostly straight, a little wavy. The floorboards below her moaned and creaked, as though willing to give way and fall downwards, and take her with them.

Hung loosely in her slender fingers was a long silver dagger, blood dripping from the ends. After her gaze broke free from the door, they focused on this one dagger. She valued it, strangely, more than anything else. It let her remember that she was not _nothing_; that she was human, a living creature with feelings of her own. No matter what others said.

A cold chuckle escaped soft lips.

Leaping to her feet, she strode confidently to the door while stuffing the dagger into a pocket on her dress, and her hand flew to the necklace strung around her neck. Hanging on the thin silver chain was a golden key. She pulled the necklace free from around her neck, and whispered one word. "Open." The door flashed, and it opened with load groans. Gritting her teeth, she darted out; taking care to lock and shut the door behind her, before slipping the necklace back around her neck once more. Another door opened and someone stepped in her path.

"Thing," they spat. She stared into their eyes icily… into the eyes of her older sister. The one everyone loved. The one everyone cared for. The one who was oh so _perfect._ The one who got everything she wanted. Kate.

"Trying to escape again, are you, Thing?" hissed Kate, leaning against the wall, smirking. Her beautifully silken red hair accented her slender body and curves, giving the older girl a look of perfection. She idly plucked at the strap of her white spaghetti-strap. "You're getting filth all over the house. We've already told you that you are to stay in your _room_. I ought to take that _precious_ key away from you."

The other girl did not bother to respond, but only glared at the girl who she hated so much. All her life she had been shunned… and for what reason? Because Kate had given everyone the false truths… always framing her whenever something terrible happened. "…" Gnawing at her lip, she simply continued to glower.

"Heh. Thing, you're so pathetic… Let me end your suffering now. Mother and Father have been going _too_ easy on you!" shouted Kate, and in a flash, summoned what looked like a gigantic lance. It was purely white.

She stumbled backwards, both from the lance, and the fact that Kate had kept on calling her _Thing_. Seizing a sharp intake of breath, she continued stepping backwards, her glimmering, silvery hair, gold streaks running through it, fluttering behind her. Just as Kate charged at her, javelin at ready, she narrowly avoided the blow and dashed down the hall, swinging the front door open and darting away into the darkness of the night.

Unfortunately for her, Kate still followed. Soon, she was cornered in an alleyway.

"Let's end this!" shrieked Kate, brandishing the javelin, and sprinted towards her. She closed her eyes, readying herself to die. Then there was a brilliant flash, and in her hands, she held a gigantic key.

"Keyblade, Kingdom Key…" she whispered, taking a look over it. Screaming, "You die here, now, Kate! Quit calling me Thing!" she ran forward. Their weapons clanged against each other as they fought. "I won't die here! I won't die!"

She blocked Kate's blow and stabbed the other girl through the stomach, pulled the Keyblade back out, and ran. There wasn't anything else to do. Flinching, she stopped after minutes of running, eyes fluttering shut as pain suddenly blossomed through her body. Voices flashed, one after another, through her restless mind.

_**Sora…**_

**_Thinking_**_ of **you**, wherever you **are**. We **pray** for our **sorrows** to **end**…_

_Do** you **know** where **we** are? **_

_I'm** not **a kid!_

_Why the** long **face,** Sora?** _

_They'll keep on coming at** you,** so long as you wield the** Keyblade. **_

_And hope that our **hearts** will **blend. **Now I will step **forward **to **realize** this **wish.** _

_That's right. The** Keyblade. **_

_I'm so** glad **you're okay,** Kairi! **_

_Don't bother with **small** fry. Find the **leader!** _

_The **key! **_

_Who knows, starting a **new** journey may not be so hard… Or maybe it has **already begun.** _

_This boat **runs** on **happy** faces! _

_It's my **lucky **charm! Be **sure** to bring it **back** to me! _

_Don't you **see **yet? The princess's heart lies **within** you! _

_**Sora!**_

_There are **many** worlds, but they **all** share the **same** sky… _

_Forget it! There's **no** way you're getting **Kairi's heart!** _

_I am **Ansem,** the seeker of darkness. _

_Now I know, **without **a doubt, that **Kingdom Hearts, **is **light!** _

_Here, to** lose **is to **gain**, as to **gain **is to **lose. **_

**_One sky, one destiny._**

_I wanted to** meet **you, at least **once.** _

**_Nobodies… _**_they don't have **hearts.** _

_Are you **angry? **Do you **hate** me? If that is **so, **then direct that **rage** at the **heartless.** _

_What am I **supposed **to do if I can't use the **Keyblade?** _

_If the world is **made **up of **light** and **darkness**, we'll be the **darkness. **_

**_- We'll go home together -_**

Thorny tendrils of darkness wrapped their vines around her body. All went numb. A voice echoed in her mind.

_**Kingdom Key, **find the **Keybearer** and aid him…_

_

* * *

_

How do you like it so far? I know it's really confusing, but it's supposed to be that way. Feel free to review and comment about it. Have any questions, just ask. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Oh, and just a note... **_Her name is not Thing._** That's just a name that Kate calls her. Mean, isn't it? She's supposed to be. This isn't the last you'll see Kate.


	2. The Lost Form

**Chapter One: The Lost Form**

With a silent groan, eyelids fluttered open gently to reveal gold and silver eyes, which, at the moment, held confusion in them. Their owner slowly sat up, pain raking through her body, which went ignored. She blinked, staring at the surface she was lying upon. It was a bed. This definitely wasn't her so-called "room".

Continuing her examination of the room, she found it quite tidy and neat. The walls were not painted in blood, but instead, a soft, pastel blue color that the girl found rather soothing. A door remained closed at the side of the room. Leisurely swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, wincing from the ache that swept through her body, she made her way towards the door and pulled it over. A low moan from it made her tense. What if she was caught?

Brushing the rather discouraging thought from the depths of her mind, she continued down the hallway, pausing to glance outside a window. The scenery was quite beautiful; there were many tropical, green trees standing around, lush plants growing from the sand that seemed to be everywhere. From the little knowledge she had about other worlds, she guessed that it was an island.

When she heard no swish of her dress, she looked down at her clothes again. Instead of the black, simple dress she had worn, she was dressed it what looked like a new t-shirt of golden colors, small swirl designs adorning the edges. Casual, silver pants that seemed very similar to jeans were clad on her legs, and white socks on her feet. Had someone changed her? She shook her head. Her keenest sense was smell, and she smelled only her own scent on the clothes. Refusing to allow her mind to linger on such topic, the girl continued her way down through the rather large house. Who lived here? How was she supposed to find her way out?

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."

She flinched visibly, pausing to register whose voice it was. It remained unfamiliar. Turning around, she stared into the relentless depths of captivating aqua eyes. Upon further inspection, she saw that the person was a male with silver hair cascading down his shoulders handsomely. They were taller than her by several inches, and had a muscular figure.

"R-Riku?" she whispered under her breath. She did not know how she knew. It was just like she… knew. Fortunately, he didn't hear her.

"My name is Riku. You happen to be at my house," the boy answered in a relaxed tone, leaning casually against a nearby wall, crossing his arms. "What would your name be?"

She thought for a moment. Because it wasn't often she was called by her name, it took her quite some time to remember what it was. "Kiar."

Riku nodded and turned to look out the window. "My friends and I… we were walking around the beach this morning. That's how we found you. You were washed up on shore."

"Oh…"

"Do you remember anything about your home world?" he asked interestedly, still staring out the window to gaze towards the ocean.

"Well…" breathed Kiar, "yes. Against my will. I hated it there. I never got enough fresh air… it was always, "Stay in your room!" or something stupid like that… This is… the Destiny Islands, right?"

"How do you know?" asked Riku abruptly, whirling around to face her. Another emotion clouded his eyes… suspicion. "Have you been here before?"

"I… don't know…" Kiar muttered truthfully. "It's like I _have_ been, but at the same time _haven't_…" She looked up. "…Could we get out of here? I really hate the indoors…" She shuffled her feet nervously.

"Sure," he answered softly, taking her hand and leading her to the front door, where he pulled it open and ushered her out. Kiar immediately smiled when the sunlight hit her face.

"It's so pretty!" she laughed like a child, dashing out towards the ocean to dip one of her fingers into the water. "So much water!"

Riku laughed. "You suddenly seem so childish."

"Am not!" she retorted crisply, whirling around to glare at him. This only resulted in furthering his amusement. "Seriously! I _am not!_"

"Anyway, want to head to the island?" asked Riku, staring out towards an island in the distance. "That's where I hang out with the rest of my friends…"

"…We have to swim that far?" said Kiar blankly, staring at it. Riku chuckled with amusement, walking over to her and whacking her gently on the head.

"No, silly. We have boats. Why wouldn't we?"

"Phhttt."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Riku!"

Riku perked up at the call of one of his friends, Kairi, who was waving animatedly at him and Kiar. Sora waved as well, but only half-heartedly. He was still probably worried about what had happened earlier…

_Flashback._

"_What the-"_

_Sora and Kairi stared outwards towards the blob of darkness that had suddenly appeared on the ground. A single heartless emerged, blinking at them before turning to waddle away. This act was suspicious._

"_Hey, get back here!" Sora yelled, attempting to summon his Keyblade. Nothing happened. Annoyed, Sora tried again, continuously. Nothing happened. No matter how many times he tried, the Keyblade would not answer his call._

_A voice hissed._

_**Ke ybl ad eKe yb lad eKe yb lad e!Al lk eyc hai nsa reg one!**_

_**Mas ter was ri g ht !S he is alwa ys ri g ht!**_

_**Fi n dth eKe ybl ade and th ek e yc hai ns!**_

_He and Kairi turned to stare at the heartless that seemed to have spoken before they sunk into the ground and moved away, slowly vanishing from view._

_End._

"So, you're okay now?" Kairi asked Kiar as they approached, surveying her with blue eyes. Kiar nodded.

"Thanks for worrying," she murmured under her breath. "Anyway…" she turned to Sora. "What's wrong? You look like you're going to have a seizure."

Sora burst out. "I can't find my Keyblade!" He was panicking immensely. The others stared at him for a while.

"Lighten up, would you?" prompted Riku. "It's okay… for now. We'll help you find it."

"Key…blade?" whispered Kiar, staring upwards into the sky. "The Keyblade…" She cried out when the pain suddenly came back and voices spoke.

**_KE YB LA D EK EY B LA DE K EY B L AD E! K I NG DO MKE YIS HE RE!F IN D HE R!BR IN GTOM A STE R!_**

"Kiar! Kiar!"

**_FIN DH ER!_**

"KIAR!"

Kiar snapped out of her brief moment of pain of confusion, whipping her head up to stare into the three faces of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Breathing out shakily, Kiar rapidly shook her head, mumbling incomprehensible sentences as she did, refusing to utter a word that could tell them what she was enduring.

Then she stopped.

Her heart almost stopped.

A shadow skittered across the ground as the sky dimmed abruptly. Rain pattered down on all of them as the sky turned jet-black, and the surrounding area became an utter black abyss of shadow.

"Heartless!" cried Kairi, pointing to one that threatened to strike them. Riku summoned Way to Dawn and began hacking at the surrounding Heartless. Sora, on the other hand, gritted his teeth and stared back at Kiar, trying to help her.

"Kiar! What's wrong!" he said loudly, shaking her by the shoulders. She broke out of her trance and whispered harshly to him.

"Take this!" She immediately took her necklace and pulled it from around her neck, thrusting it into Sora's hands. In a flash, the Keyblade exploded into view, shining with all of its golden glory. Its form was the Kingdom Key. Sora noted that, in a way, the colors that Kiar wore and her hair… they matched the coloring of the Kingdom Key. After taking a careful look into the girl's eyes, he realized that her eyes were actually silver and gold, one eye silver, one eye a gold color.

Giving him a shove, Kiar sent him stumbling towards Riku and then she summoned her own Keyblade, which was identical to Sora's. Stepping closer to a confused Kairi, she muttered, "Stay near me. I'll help protect you." The auburn-haired girl blinked for a moment before shuffling closer. Sora and Riku came back after Kiar had killed some of the Heartless.

"There are too many!" cried Sora, striking one and knocking it back as the shadow dispersed into black particles. A malicious laugh suddenly broke out, and then from the shadows came…

"Maleficent!" the four whispered in unison, glaring daggers at the dragon-lady. She merely leered at them and pointed to Kiar.

"Hear me, my Heartless," she crooned, "bring me the Kingdom Key! Now!" Kiar gasped in horror, stumbling backwards as an Invisible took hold of her.

"Kiar!" cried Riku, destroying the Invisible in a single swipe. He snarled at Maleficent. "What do you want with her?"

All Maleficent did was laugh. "I _did_ say that I would get my revenge upon you pathetic humans!"

Suddenly, a dark portal opened up underneath the feet of the four adolescents, sending them tumbling into darkness. Somehow, deep down, Kiar knew that the portal was the work of someone who was _not_ allied with Maleficent. This was confirmed when the half-dragon released a squawk of anger.

Then, they collided with ground. Kiar groaned, and stood to her feet before peering around the room. Her gaze landed on a man dressed in blue with abnormally large eyes. However, when Sora saw him, he didn't gawk, but instead, cried, "Yen Sid!"

Yen Sid, surprisingly, ignored the Keybearer and gazed at Kiar. "You are the Kingdom Key, correct?"

Stunned, all Kiar could do was incline her head slightly in a small nod.

"So comes the time of when the Keyblade sets up a test for the current wielder to ascertain of whether or not the wielder is worthy to continue wielding the Keyblade," boomed Yen Sid in his deep voice, retaking a seat at his desk.

"A test?" repeated Sora, slightly unnerved about this "test".

"Yes, a test," answered the man suddenly, staring at each of the four in turn. "The Keyblade leaves the wielder momentarily to scatter the key chains that the wielder currently has. Of course, because you are said wielder, Sora, you are the one who loses all key chains. With no key chains, there is no chance of using the Keyblade until you acquire one. In order to find the key chains once more, you must search the worlds and locate the position of each one. This is a difficult task because of the fact that other evils are at work attempting to attain each key chain as well."

"…What do I have to do with it then?" wondered Kiar. "They're key chains, right?"

"Yes and no. Each key chain is divided into halves. One half remains as a key chain, which is attached to a chain to form a necklace. The other half is altered to metamorphosed into a human with aspects of each Keyblade. An example would be you, Kingdom Key. You possess aspects of what the actual Kingdom Key Keyblade has. This is why you hear the voices of people Sora has encountered before in your mind. It was because you were a key chain, and therefore, you heard what happened during Sora's adventures."

"So… in a way, the Keyblade is _alive?_" questioned Kairi. Yen Sid nodded.

"Did you bring us here?" breathed Riku, staring at the wizard clad in blue. The great mage shook his head.

"Before I introduce you to two acquaintances of mine that will assist you on your new journey, I must tell you this. Sora, you are to search for every one of the lost key chains before any other gets a hold of them. Each key chain, though they are in halves, will have the other half of them nearby. The Kingdom Key here, is an example of this. She had the Kingdom Key chain around her neck."

"Got it," answered Sora firmly, nodding. Yen Sid nodded once again, and then, as if on cue, two figures entered the room. Each was like a reverse of the other.

The first figure was a female with long, nearly butt-length hair that was a very light shade of silver, almost white in color. One of her eyes was blue while the other was yellow. Her aura seemed to be of an angelic one, as though she was some kind of wingless seraph that had come to this world. Her beauty seemed, in a way, immense. Her outfit was composed of a short white dress that was quite similar to Kairi's pink one, adorned with a design of various feathers scattered across it. Silvery laces were tied around her slender legs, reaching high towards the top of her thighs. Knee-length white boots were clad on her feet. She smiled brightly at them.

The other figure was a male with shoulder-length black hair and long bangs that fell into his eyes. He was quite handsome, just like how the girl had been so pretty. Like the girl and Kiar, neither one of his eyes were the same color as the other. One was a shade of silver while the other was a dark hue of purple. He was dressed in an ensemble of black, black pants with strange purple designs on them and a black shirt with a high collar, that was, in a way, in a Chinese style shirt. He took one look at them and smirked at Sora.

"They are Oath and Eclipse," supplied Yen Sid amidst the staring contests that were held in his study.

"Hello!" greeted the girl cheerfully, gliding almost in an celestial way towards Sora. "I never knew that you were so cute!" She laughed cheerfully, then moved on to greet the others.

Eclipse chuckled at his friend's behavior and stepped over to them. "I apologize for Oath's lively ways of annoying people-" at this, Oath huffed at him "-but that's how she is. Anyway, to formally introduce ourselves…" He took a dramatic bow. "My name is Eclipse. My… ahem… rather energetic friend over there is named Oath."

Oath spun around and sighed as she strode back over to him, sulking. "I'm not that much of an idiot…"

"Never said you were, dear," answered Eclipse coolly. Oath rubbed her temples. "Anyway… each of us "key chain people" are the people you need to find. Here." Both of them took the necklaces from around their necks and threw them to Sora, who caught both. In a flash of light, the Keyblade changed to Oathkeeper and Oblivion before reverting back to the Kingdom Key. Sora stared at the key chain hooked to the Keyblade before gazing at the two other key chains he held in his open palm.

"There, satisfied with the definition?" inquired Oath. Sora nodded silently. "Good." She turned to Kiar and glided over. "…You're the main Keyblade form. This means that you have the power to unlock the Lost Form. It's the form required to defeat the Collector. It's likely that the Collector is going to collect us and then kill Sora so that the worlds will fall into utter darkness," she explained. "You'll know what to do when it's time to summon the Lost Form." She smiled sadly. Kiar turned to Eclipse with a questioning stare.

"…When the Lost Form is summoned, it'll cause all of us to join together and form the Lost Key Chain. We literally go, "bye-bye"!" the male supplied indifferently, but his lips quirked slightly into a frown for a second or two. "After the Lost Form is used and there is no use for it anymore, the key chains will separate again, but still… we won't come back."

"Whose the Collector?" asked Riku.

"The Collector is a spirit created by the Keyblade. In a way… if the Keybearer doesn't complete and finish the test, yes, the worlds will fall into chaos. It's like the Keyblade is giving a chance for either light or darkness to rule… But anyway, the spirit is usually inside the body of a mortal, granting them immense power. You'll have to defeat this "mortal" to finish the test. By the way, don't slack. This won't be easy," provided Eclipse. "Oh, and if you're wondering, I was the one who pulled you through the dark portal."

There was a chorus of, "Oh."

"Well, let's go," breathed Oath. Kiar nudged Sora.

"Could we go to Radiant Garden first?"

The brunette blinked, staring at her, before nodding.

"Okay, here we go…" muttered Eclipse, holding his palm out. Suddenly, black mist formed, slowly swirling to form a black portal. "…Well, you guys first. Don't even think about asking me to bring you guys back to Destiny Islands, too. That place is flooded with Heartless."

"What about Maleficent?" asked Kairi.

"…She must be wanting the key chains for her own dark desires," answered the male curtly. For a second, his eyes flashed. Then, he shoved them all in before entering with Oath.

After moments of moving through darkness, they made contact with solid ground and tumbled onto it. The entire group was groaning, besides Eclipse, by the time they made it out. Then came a shout.

"WATCH OUT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…I hope that clarified some things. Yes, this story has the craziest plot, huh? Well, anyway, please review with some suggestions or tips. I'll accept mainly anything, even flame, unless it's pointless and stupid. By that, I mean that you just write, "You suck!" or something idiotic like that.

If you're wondering about the bold and italicized text, that is how the Heartless speak. Can you decode what they're saying? It's really easy.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
